I think I love you!
by Flame-tiger
Summary: What would happen when a certain Temple captain tries to ask out his crush? One shot. Songfic.


Well, this is my second ficcy! I think it might be a little better than my first. Ok in this ficcy Shiro is after Lizzie but there is something wrong…Dun dun duuunnn! It's a songfic and the song is called I Think I Love You by The Partridge Family.

-Disclaimer- I own Shiro and Armourous. Dark-Angel-847 owns Rayne and Lizzie. The song is owned by who ever owns it. The rest aren't ours.

* * *

A strip of moon light entered the room of Shiro Kiba. His short white hair could be seen poking out of the cover of his blanket and from the content expression on his face he was having a very good dream.

-Shiro's Dreamland-

A young girl with long red hair and dazzling green eyes was standing in front of him. She was waving and smiling. Suddenly a gigantic scaly yellow dragon appeared. An Acid Dragon. It flew up and grabbed the girl with its claws.

"Lizzie!!" yelled Shiro.

"Help me!!!" cried out Lizzie.

Shiro drew his sword and raised it. "Yuki-Neve!" He shouted as he turned his sword. It began to glow blue as the sky turned grey with clouds as snow started to fall heavily on the dragon. With its wings frozen the dragon was grounded. Shiro ran up to it and jabbed his sword straight into its skull. The dragon was frozen with ice then cracked and fell into a million pieces.

"Are you ok?" asked Shiro as Lizzie ran up to him.

"Yeah just a bit cold." Lizzie replied as she hugged him.

-Out of Dreamland-

Shiro woke with a 'thud'. He was on the floor.

"What the Zorbak!" He yelled as he looked up to find that Armourous Koutetsu, his Co-captain, had pushed him off his bed.

"So what were dreaming about? Looks like you were having a nice one." snickered Armourous with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up! What do you want anyways?"

"Yulgar wants ya." And with that Armourous left the room. Shiro stood up and looked at his room. Yulgar has been kind enough to give him and Armourous their own rooms since Shiro was Yulgar's apprentice. Remembering his dream Shiro's eyes turned into hearts as he grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his head hoping that his dream will stay compressed instead of slipping away.

_I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread_

_I think I love you_

Shiro walked down the stairs and immediately saw Lizzie Mirua talking to Rayne Anasi. They were sitting around a table drinking a black liquid. His hands began to get sweaty as butterflies roamed everywhere in his stomach. But instead of being shy like a normal person Shiro covered this up by putting on a slick expression and walking up to them.

"I hope you know CPR, cause you just took my breath away!" He said with a grin.

"Hi, Shiro." Lizzie said flatly.

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"Who else flirts with her by using pick-up lines?" Rayne stated as she glared with venom at Shiro.

"Well it doesn't matter if I use pick-up lines or not as long as I see Lizzie I'm fine." Hearts re-appeared in Shiro's eyes as he stared at Lizzie making her laugh uncomfortably.

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_

_And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room_

_I think I love you_

"Yo, lover boy! Get over here!" called out Yulgar from his counter.

"Yeah what?" Shiro answered finally tearing away from Lizzie but caught a glimpse of Armourous through the window feeding the zards. _Man, what's with Armourous when he's not at Aria's grooming the pets he's here feeding the zards or grooming the other animals._ Thought Shiro.

"Training has been canceled today because I have business to attend to." Yulgar said scratching his head.

"Well, ok then." responded Shiro. A laugh could be heard from the table where Lizzie and Rayne sat. Apparently Rayne had just said something funny to Lizzie and for a moment they looked like they were a couple. _Could Rayne and Lizzie be together?_ Thought Shiro but decided to excuse the idea from his head. _No that's silly…_

So instead of practicing his smithing Shiro went out for a walk. But he couldn't keep his head to the ground and began daydreaming of saving Lizzie from monsters. Then he saw her with Rayne talking under a tree. The butterflies came back to his stomach. _Maybe, I should just ask her out? ...Nah._ And with that Shiro decided to avoid Lizzie for once.

_I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way_

Continuing his walk he can't help but keep on pondering why Rayne was always with Lizzie. Putting his hands on the back of his neck he began to create reasons why Rayne and Lizzie were always together. Wild explanations roamed in his head but he only thought about the most reasonable answer. Lizzie and Rayne were only friends and that's why they spend so much time together.

_I don't know what I'm up against_

_I don't know what it's all about_

_I got so much to think about_

_Ok, stop being a baby and go ask her out!_ And with that Shiro began to run back towards Lizzie and Rayne.

-A few seconds later-

Shiro saw Lizzie up ahead. She was without Rayne and for some reason he was happy about it. _What the Zorbak! Is something wrong with me?_ He thought as he stopped and tapped Lizzie on the shoulder. _Here we go…_

_Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say I never felt this way_

"Lizzie, do you want to go out with m-" Shiro's sentence was cut off because Rayne was walking out of the forest yelling "Lizzie, are you ready for our date?"

"Date?" Shiro said shocked.

"Yeah, Rayne and I are together." Lizzie replied.

"Well, I should have known. An angel like you would already been taken." Shiro said with a sigh.

_Believe me you really don't have to worry_

_I only wanna make you happy and if you say "hey go away" I will_

_But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you_

_Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face_

_Do you think you love me?_

"But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying!" Shiro exclaimed his face turning bright again.

"So can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." replied Lizzie.

"Do you have a band aid?" Shiro asked the edges of his mouth turning a bit upwards.

"No, why?" Lizzie responded not seeing where this is heading.

"Because I just scraped my knee falling for you!" Shiro exclaimed with a smirk.

Suddenly Rayne emerged behind Lizzie giving Shiro a livid glare.

"Heh heh, I'm going now!" shouted Shiro as he ran back to Battleon with a grin.

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)._

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please comment on things that I have to improve on! No flaming though… it doesn't help me or you or anybody else. It's just good to bake potatoes over! 


End file.
